Talent Show
by Hunter
Summary: Matt says he'll do anything to get into the talent.The thing is, anything?


Matt yawned as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes to wipe the sleep away and grunted. With still sleepy eyes, he looked at the clock at the side of his bed. "8:45....." he read groggily and fell back onto his bed. His eyes suddenly snapped wide-open. "8:45!!" he yelled as he jumped out of his bed. He quickly threw on an olive green shirt and blue jeans while racing out of his room.  
  
"Dad! Why didn't you wake me up! I'm later than ever!" yelled Matt as he ran a comb through his wild blond hair with one hand and inserted a piece of bread into the toaster with the other. "Huh?" Matt's father looked up from his newspaper and put his cup of coffee down on the table. "Late for what?"  
"For school!!" Yelled out Matt as he tossed a piece of hot toast into the air, trying not to burn himself. "Oh." His father went back to reading the newspaper. Matt quickly completed and ate his breakfast. He raced out the door yelling, "See ya, dad!"  
"Bye, so-" Matt's father looked up only to see the door shutting. He shrugged and resumed reading and drinking coffee.  
  
"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late..." mumbled Matt as he raced down the paved sidewalks, nearly dropping his books. He burst through the main entrance and through the halls. Few students walked the halls, lingering to their classes. Matt just stormed through the halls when suddenly he tripped.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the speeder. I'm sorry sir but you're gonna have to get a ticket for that." A tall brown-haired boy stood over Matt with a smirk on his face. He had a black shirt with a skull and blue, ripped jeans. "Ha ha ha! Yeah! Yeah!" laughed another boy at his side. He wore a red shirt with a plaid blue overshirt and blue jeans. He was significantly shorter than the brown-haired boy.  
"What do you want, John," asked Matt as he stood straight in front of John, nearly as tall as him but still shorter.  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Hey, John! It's a teacher! Run!" yelled out the shorter kid. John just glared at Matt, turned around and walked away, not before saying, "next time, speedy." Matt gathered up his books and went into his classroom just as the bell rang. "Just in time, huh, Mr. Ishida?" Matt plopped down into his seat. "Yeah..."  
"Well, now! Shall we get on with the program? Everyone get out your text books." Everyone moaned and started to take out their books. That is, everyone except Matt. He stared out the window at the clouds in the sky. He thought of the talent show that was coming very soon. The year before he saw all the others students prepare for this show and give it all they had to prove they had talent. This time he wanted to do that, he wanted to prove he was talented too.  
"Yamato? Hello? Are you still alive?"  
"Huh?" Matt broke his gaze from the sky and looked around the room to see who had spoken to him. Whispers and suppressed laughs came from the class as the teacher looked at Matt in an annoyed way. "Well, Matt. Are you gonna pay attention to my class or do I have to send you to the principals office?" Matt blushed. "N-no, sir. Sorry." His teacher just sighed and turned back to the board.  
  
After class was Matt's chance to sign up for the talent show, he couldn't wait. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Matt raced out of the room and to the auditorium where they were signing up. Matt walked up to a tall, black haired teen with a check board in his hand. He wore light, brown shorts and blue shirt. "Hey, Mike," greeted Matt. "Hey, Ishida."  
"Don't call me by my last name!"  
"Gee, sorry! What do you want now Yamato?"  
"Don't-!" Matt clenched his fists tight and took a deep breath. He knew Mike was only teasing him. "I wanna sign up for the talent show."  
"Ah, Mattie thinks he got some talent? Sorry but we're full."  
"Full?! But they just started signing up!"  
"Sorry, dude. There's no business like show business." Matt slammed his fist into his own hand. "Is there anyway at all I can get in?" Mike looked at his check board and placed a finger to his chin. "Well...."  
"I'll do anything!" Mike grinned. "Anything?" Matt nodded. "Hmm... All right. I'll get you in...if you agree to do one thing..." Mike whispered a few things into Matt's ear. "What!?" yelled out Matt. "There is no way I'm gonna do that!!!" Mike shrugged. "Oh well. If you don't wanna be on the show-"  
"All right! But don't expect me to actually do all that you said." Mike grinned and said, "As long as you do the first part you're in."  
  
Matt walked toward his next class. It was a bad enough day and it had just gotten worse. He had to kiss Mimi on stage, he would never do that...or would he? Matt sighed, he had no choice. The passed quickly and the day of the show came. Matt nervously held his harmonica in his hand. Mike passed by him and slapped him on the back. "Hey, Yama!" Matt cringed. "How ya doin'? Remember, no kiss, no show." He walked away laughing. Matt let his head hang. "This isn't fair," he mumbled. "They should have picked someone else to run the show."  
"Mimi! You're up!" yelled out Mike. He glanced at Matt and grinned. Matt gulped as he felt a jolt of fear and excitement rush through his body.  
Matt waited a while before taking a deep breath and rushing to the stage. Mimi was finishing her song when Matt came up to her, head down. He spun her around and kissed her on the lips. He wanted to pull away but at the same time he wanted to stay like that. Mimi's eyes went wide as soon as she felt his touch. She nearly fainted when he kissed her. Her heart beat faster and her head spun as her excitement grew every second the kiss remained locked.  
Matt finally pulled away and blushed deep red as the crowd applauded their little show. ^^; Matt's eyes swept past the crowd and he gulped when he saw something familiar. The goggles and hair, Tai was there. His fear grew worse as he saw Sora next to him. He stepped back, away from the stage, with Mimi still in his arms. When he was backstage, Matt was in a corner blushing like a madman. Mimi seemed to still be in shook since she just stood there....doing nothing...just..there. Mike walked up to Matt and playfully punched him in the arm. "Ha, way to go! Anyway, it's your turn!"  
"I-I'm not feeling...to well..."  
"You mean you're not gonna do your act?" Matt nodded while Mike just shrugged. "Oh well, your loss. Hey, Luigi! You're up!" Matt leaned back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. He buried his face in his hands. "Why did Mike make me do this?" he though. "And stupid me had to go and do what he said. I feel so used!"  
"Matt?"  
"Huh?" Matt raised his head as he heard his name. Mimi was standing in front of him, blushing. She had her head down and her arms were crossed in a worried state. "Why...why did you...umm..."  
"Kiss you?" Matt blushed harder as he said that. "Yeah..." She sat down next to him and looked at him for an answer. "Well...uh...." Matt rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of something to say. "Speechless?"  
"Yeah...I guess..." She smiled as she leaned back against the wall. Matt just watched her, slightly confused. She was smiling after what he had done? He shook his head and leaned back against the wall too. He felt something soft lean against his shoulder. He felt tired so he didn't bother to see what it was and leaned his own head against it.  
  
"Hey! Wake up!" Matt woke up with jolt. "Ha, you should have seen the look on you and your girlfriends face!" *BAM!* Matt was still a bit groggy. He blinked a few times until his vision adjusted to the light. He muffled a laugh at what he saw. Mike was on the ground holding his nose while Mimi stood over him. "Don't say that, you idiot!" She kicked Mike in his shin, making him groan in pain, and walked away. Matt struggled to get up. "Mimi! Wait!" He yelled as he ran after her. "Mimi, about yesterday." Mimi stopped and turned around to face Matt. "Matt just answer this question for me. Promise you'll tell the truth?"  
"Sure," Matt said, no sure what he was really agreeing to. "Yesterday, why, when you kissed me, you..." she stopped at loss of words. Matt grabbed her hand and she looked at him a bit startled. "Mimi....I don't want you to get mad at or-"  
"As long as you tell me the truth, Matt," she said softly. "I love you..."  
"Love is a strong word..."  
"You're right. This should say it all." Matt pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Mimi closed her eyes as she kissed him back. She had always wanted to do that. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. Mimi groaned slightly as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Excitement rushed through his body as he felt her comply to his demands by kissing him deeper, harder. They explored each other's mouths deeper, that is until the principal showed up. "You two! Get out of here this instant! Hooligans!" Matt and Mimi laughed as they raced out of the backstage. They ended up in the school hall, were they just walked. "Hey, Matt?" said Mimi as she grabbed his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. He caressingly rubbed his check against her head. "Yeah?"  
"This was fun. Could we do it more often?" She looked at Matt and smiled. "Sure. Tomorrow sound okay?" Mimi giggled as she resumed her position from before. "Love ya, Matt."  
"Love ya, Mimi."  



End file.
